


Not So Secret Santa

by 4everTimeless



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everTimeless/pseuds/4everTimeless
Summary: The timeteam decides to play secret Santa, and Flynn reluctantly joins in.





	Not So Secret Santa

“Just put your name down,” Lucy urged, her tone balancing on the line between amusement and annoyance. Flynn was lounging on the couch, a beer in one hand and a book in the other, he let out a long sigh and sat up, snatching the little sheet of paper from her hands. The rest of the team was gathered around the table waiting rather impatiently for Flynn to hurry up and decide if he wanted to participate.

 

“This is silly, Lucy.” He grumbled, handing the paper back to her.

 

“Silly and fun!” She gave him a smug and triumphant smile then walked back to the table to give his paper to Jiya.

 

“You know, Flynn, in order to participate in secret Santa, you kind of have to know the rules,” Wyatt called from the table.

 

“I know the rules, pick a name, don’t tell the secret, buy a present and give it to them on Christmas.”

 

“And now my job is useless,” Jiya sighed, placing the bowl into the middle of the table. Everyone reached in and took a name, looking discreetly, then hiding it in a pocket.

 

“You’re already failing, Flynn.” Wyatt taunted again, shrugging when Lucy sent him a glare from across the table.

 

In a few long strides Flynn walked over to the table and picked the last name out of the bowl. As he read it he licked his lips then smiled suspiciously.  Lucy rolled her eyes and watched him walk away, knowing that Flynn had only done that to get on Wyatt’s nerves. From the looks of it his little plan was working because Wyatt quickly jumped up and demanded that Flynn trade with someone if he had Wyatt’s name. Flynn of course ignored him though, waving the paper in the air as he sauntered down the hall towards his room.

 

Later that night Lucy sat comfortably on Flynn’s bed, wrapped in a multitude of blankets with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. These late-night meetings had become their not-so-secret tradition as of late. So far Lucy was certain that both Jiya and Rufus knew she went to Flynn’s room every night, and Wyatt at least suspected it, the only people that may not have known were Denise and Connor, but probably just because they didn’t care.

 

Lucy and Flynn weren’t exactly hiding it either, they simply went about it as privately as possible because as far as they were concerned what went on between them was no one else’s business. That and the fact that neither of them knew for sure what was going on between them. Their relationship, if one could call it that, lacked any sort of label, aside from whatever they used as their cover on missions. They were romantically involved, Lucy at least knew that, but it was always very subtle and discreet, and for the most part it was always confined to this room. Once, Flynn had kissed her in the hallway before she went back to her shared room with Jiya, but only once.

 

At the moment though, they were decidedly not romantic, with Flynn sitting in his chair on the other side of the room, reading the same book from before. Neither of them minded this distance, or the silence that filled the air, they were just happy to be there together. Lucy smiled warmly as she sipped on her hot chocolate, watching Flynn flip the pages of his favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. It was one of Lorena’s favorites and he had read it to Iris when she was eight.

 

Lucy guessed that he had read it a lot since then, and that this was probably a very old copy because it’s pages were yellowing with age and bent in multiple places. He didn’t seem to mind too much though, just kept on reading, turning each fragile page as carefully as possible. She liked watching him read, the way his hands brushed the paper, and his face got so focused, unless of course he read something that made him smile. He looked particularly handsome now, with the soft light of the lamp behind him and his signature smirk gracing his face.

 

“They say staring is rude, Lucy.” Flynn said in a low voice as he turned the page once more. The old paperback book was so worn out the it’s edges were tearing and he had to be especially careful when he closed it and set it down on his knee.

 

“How many times are you going to read that?” She asked. She knew for a fact that he had read it at least five times since arriving in the bunker, and probably a billion times before that.

 

“Until it stops being the best book in existence.”

 

“My journal is going to get jealous.” Flynn laughed at this and stood up, putting the book on a shelf before making his way to the bed.

 

“Second best book, then,” he corrected himself, “move over.”

 

Lucy obliged, making as much room for him as possible on the tiny bed. That was the only downside to their late night get togethers, the beds in this place weren’t exactly made to be shared, especially not with trees like Garcia Flynn. Still they made it work as much as they possibly could. He crawled into bed beside her and Lucy moved so that her back was against the wall and she was lying on her side facing him. She shivered a bit when he pulled up the blankets in order to tuck himself in, clearly, she was not suited for the cold quite like he was.

 

“So…”

 

“So…” Flynn echoed.

 

“Secret Santa,” Lucy prompted, ignoring the slightly annoyed groan that he gave out, “I was thinking, if you really do have Wyatt you can trade with me.”

 

“Now, why would I want to do that?”

 

Lucy rolled her eyes, she had a good feeling that he didn’t have Wyatt as his pick, but if he did, she hoped he would have enough sense not to give him something bad.

 

“Seriously, though, who do you have?”

 

“Lucy, it’s a secret.”

 

“I know, but I won’t tell anyone and…” her voice trailed as she didn’t exactly want to say what was on her mind.

 

“And?”

 

“And… I figured you might want some help with finding a present for your person.”

 

Flynn gasped in fake shock, causing Lucy to blush a bit, she didn’t want to be mean, but she knew he wasn’t exactly close with the others.

 

“I’ll have you know I am fantastic at gift buying.”

 

“Oh, really? Then what would you get Rufus?”

 

“That new video game he keeps talking about.” Lucy was pleasantly surprised with his answer, but maybe she had just given him an easy one.

 

“Alright, what about Jiya?”

 

“I think she said something about wanting new boots.”

 

“What would you get me?” She gave him a pointed look, feeling rather smug because this one seemed o stump him. Flynn narrowed his eyes as he thought about it then smiled that same mischievous smile from before.

 

“For you, Lucy…” he said, leaning in close enough that she could feel his warm breath, “... a lump of coal.”

 

Lucy erupted in laughter at this, not caring in the least that everyone in the bunker would be able to hear her. Luckily Flynn silenced her with a quick kiss. Well, it was a quick kiss, but it soon turned into a very long kiss that felt like it could go on forever.

…

 

It didn’t take long for everyone in the bunker to figure out a couple of the secret Santa’s. It turned out that living together in a tiny underground bunker with only one computer (well one computer that they were allowed to use) didn’t really foster the right environment for such a game. By the time Christmas day rolled around it was common knowledge that Wyatt had Rufus and had gotten him a new set of tools, and Jiya had Wyatt whose gift was a signed photo of his favorite racecar driver.

 

The other gifts, and their names had somehow remained a secret. Though Lucy had seen the excitement Rufus had when he went off to wrap his gift and she doubted that was reserved for either her or Flynn. She had tried a few times to get Rufus to spill, but the man was suddenly very private whenever she brought up the game. So, eventually she just settled on assuming that Flynn had her, which she had been dreading because she had pulled his name.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want a gift from Flynn, only that she had no idea what he would get her. In general she wasn’t a very materialistic person and he didn’t seem to be trying very hard to figure out what she might like. She had, of course, dropped some hints every now and then about maybe wanting a new sweater, but it was impossible to read him. Plus, she was worried that if they had each other one of them (her) might get the other a very personal gift, and completely misread the level of intimacy in their relationship.

 

But it was too late to turn back now. As she sat on her bed adding the final little touches to Flynn’s gift she, which she hoped was on the same level as his gift to her, she heard an excited squeal coming from the living room. She rushed out, along with Flynn and Wyatt, just in time to see Rufus get up off of his knee’s and give a crying Jiya a hug. As soon as the hugging and the kissing ended Jiya rushed over to show Lucy the ring which was… impressive to say the least. She had guessed correctly about who Rufus had then.

 

“Jiya it’s gorgeous!” Lucy said, giving her friend a hug.

 

“I hadn’t really planned to do that until the end of the gift exchange,” Rufus said awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jiya laughed and filled the rest of the team in on how she had ‘accidentally’ found the box and Rufus had to rush over and propose before she finished opening it.

 

“I’m sorry, babe.” Jiya said when she was done telling the story, then looked down at her hand and gave him a kiss, “not really though!”

 

“So, I guess that means you and I have each other,” Flynn said after they finished toasting to the newly engaged couple. Lucy looked up and smiled, hiding her gift behind her back.

 

“Yup, hope your gift is good enough to follow that,” she said, looking over at Rufus and Jiya who sat on the couch planning out their dream wedding. Flynn grinned and handed her a small jewelry box that made her heart just about jump out of her chest.

 

“Don’t worry, Lucy, I’m not going to get on one knee.” He reassured her humorously, already beginning to unwrap his gift. “Not, _yet_ anyway.”

 

Lucy let out a soft exhale and opened the box, relieved to see that it was only a necklace. _Only a necklace._ She felt slightly guilty for thinking that, but she wasn’t exactly ready to be engaged… again. Besides it was far more than ‘only a necklace’. It was a gorgeous gold locket, like the one she used to have, with her initials engraved on the front, and inside was a picture of Amy with her initials engraved on the other side. Suddenly she was no longer worried that she had misinterpreted their relationship.

 

“How did you?” She asked, her voice getting caught in her throat as her tears began to well up. When she had given away her locket in Chinatown she was sure that any trace of Amy, beyond her memories, was gone forever.

 

“Connor had some scans of that first picture, for the science of it I guess,” Flynn said, smiling down at the new hard cover copies of The Complete Works of Jane Austen. “It took me forever to finally find the right flash drive, but it was worth all the hours of searching.”

 

He set the books aside then stepped forward and wiped a trail of tears from her cheek, bending down to give her a kiss. For a moment Lucy forgot that they were out in front of everyone and kissed back, but when she realized she hardly cared. When the two of them finally pulled away she looked down at the necklace and giggled a little bit.

 

“What?”

 

“This is definitely over the $50 budget we set.” She replied.

 

“Well, I’m sure I didn’t spend more than Rufus. Did you see that rock?”


End file.
